Adventure Hearts
by FE Girl 1
Summary: Roxas and Ven live in a small farm in the land of Disney. When they learn of a prophecy of the legendary Keyblade Knights and Disney in danger, they set off on the journey of a lifetime. RoxasxOc; VenxOc; SoraxOc; RikuxOc; AxelxOc, etc.
1. Prologue

**Hello! This is my 3rd "Kingdom Hearts" fic, so be nice and also NO FLAMES! Ven, Terra, and Aqua from the new upcoming PSP game og KH3 appears in this, so yay!**

Disclaimer: I do not own "Kingdom Hearts", but I do own my Ocs!

**Prologue**

_**In the kingdom of Disney it was as peaceful as it was for several years until war suddenly began. Their rival Kingdom Vex declared war for the power of the Kingdom Hearts that dwells within Disney Castle and so warriors of all kinds came to the aid of Disney Castle and are setting off to war.**_

_**However, there has been a prophecy that has been told that there would be a large army who would come to stop the war. There would be a group of Keyblade knights, along with other warriors, and they would be able to stop the war.**_

_**This is where our story begins in the summer of the year 629 in a small village in the land of Disney, where one day will change the lives of 2 twin peasant brothers' lives forever.**_


	2. The Prophecy

**Chapter 1**

_**The Prophecy**_

**_Summer 678 A.D._**

"Hey, Ven, come here!" Roxas called out from the barn.

Ven rushed into the barn to where his twin brother was and asked, "What is it, Roxas?"

Roxas showed him what happened to be an egg in his hand that was the size of his whole palm. It was gray with little specks of black dots and it also looked like it was a thousand years old.

"What is it?" Ven asked once again.

"I don't know," Roxas replied with a shrug. He examined the egg. "I found it in her under the pile of hay and it looks very old."

Ven's eyes sparkled. "Maybe it's a wish-granting egg!"

Roxas rolled his eyes. "In your dreams maybe."

"Yeah right!"

Then the egg was suddenly hatching and the two looked down to see it happening. The egg shell pieces flew all over the place and they cried out with startle. They had blank faces as they saw before them, hatched from the egg, was a small, round, white bird with small talons and wings along with baby-blue eyes.

"It's a…" Roxas began.

"Baby chick…" Ven finished.

The little creature pouted, "I am not a baby chick! I am Pipo, magical bird of Disney!"

"AHH!! A TALKING BIRD!!" the twins shouted.

"SHUT UP!!" Pipo shouted back.

The two obeyed and stayed still, staring at the bird.

Pipo chirped, "That's better! Allow me to explain. You are aware of the war going on between Disney Kingdom and Vex Kingdom?"

Both boys nodded.

"Our best friend Hayner just got recruited to go to the war. So did our father," Roxas spoke.

Ven nodded. "Yeah, and our elder brother Axel went on a journey for 2 years as well… Why are you telling us this?"

"Well, I was sent by King Mickey, the King of Disney, to find a group of people who would be able to fulfill the prophecy of the Keyblade Knights from long ago," Pipo replied.

"But I thought it was a myth!" Ven stated.

Pipo nodded. "True, but it is also what happened a thousand years ago. An army of Keyblade Knights and their allies would come whenever Disney was in danger and would save the land from destruction. I believe that you two are one of the Keyblade Knights!"

Crossing his arms, Roxas asked, "Is there any proof that we are part of the prophecy you speak of, Pipo?"

"There is," Pipo said. "Close your eyes!"

The two boys obeyed and then Pipo glowed in an intense yellow light. 2 beams of light were shot at their chests. The lights soon faded.

"How do you feel now?" the bird asked.

Ven answered, "I feel… different…"

"But yet, stronger…" Roxas stated.

Pipo then said, "Open your eyes."

The two boys did so and when they did, they were in armor with a Keyblade in their hands. Roxas' armor was shoulder braces and a belt down across his chest to his hip. His Keyblade had a gray handle and had his throwing-star crest linked to a chain in the end. (You know what Ven's armor is like. See the picture with him and one of the mice in Cinderella. You'll know what I mean.) His Keyblade had a black handle with the same crest as Roxas' at the end of the chain.

Ven asked, "What is this?"

Pipo explained, perching on his shoulder, "This proves that you have the power of the Keyblade that your ancient ancestors once had those years ago. Yours is the Keyblade of Faith while Roxas' is Truth. Remember, if they fall into bad hands then chaos will be horrible to describe."

"Wow…" Roxas spoke out. "It's beautiful…" He faced Pipo. "Are there more of us out there?"

"Yes," Pipo replied. "We must be able to help Disney by finding them."

Then Ven grinned. "Then let's find them!"


	3. Sorry

**I am sorry to say that I will not be continuing this story for a while. I lost interest and suffering writer's block. It will be for who knows how long, but if you can give me some ideas, I am sure to get back with the story. I am also going through a lot throughout my life and it is too personal for me to explain besides the fact that I have school and all. Please bear with me through this.**

**Thanks :)**

**Review as well, please.**


End file.
